Heartbreaker
by QT-Pi267
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes enjoys living her life to the fullest as an independent woman-no ring, no husband. Klaus Morgan, also taking pleasure in the single life, has no desire to be tied down to a woman or even think about exchanging vows. Can these two stick to their guns? Or is it possible for them to fall in love against all odds? KLAROLINE. Full summary inside. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Heartbreaker! Please enjoy & leave a review (or two). Let me know how I did & if you would like to see more from me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries (the book or television show). Since that means I can't own Klaus either, I'll settle for only owning the contents of this fic. :D**

* * *

**Full summary:**

**AU/AH. Caroline Forbes enjoys living her life to the fullest as an independent, successful woman—no ring, no husband, and _absolutely_ no kids. So of course she doesn't have any issue in helping best friend Elena Gilbert plan her fairy-tale wedding. As long as it's not her doing any knot-tying, Caroline is more than happy to play wedding planner extraordinaire.**

**Klaus Morgan, also finding himself taking pleasure in the single life, has no desire to be tied down to a woman or even think about exchanging vows of everlasting love.**

**So, when he sets eyes on the flirtatious and fiery Miss Caroline Forbes, his only goal is get the blonde bombshell into his bed. But as the two spend more time together, they can only pretend that strings and labels are non-existent for so long. When new feelings, old flames, and crazy family and friends come on the scene, will Caroline and Klaus be able to stick to their guns? Or is it possible that they might fall in love against all odds?**

* * *

Heartbreaker

* * *

Chapter One

It was during the spring that Caroline thought the city was at its best; the crisp air during her early morning run, the fresh smell of growing grass and new flowers, and, best of all, the sun rising before she had to be at work. The overall rejuvenating essence of spring time felt like a cool splash of water that was needed to wake up at the crack of dawn. Caroline was always chipper and up-beat, but because today was the _official _first day of spring, she had an extra pep in her high-heeled, pointed-toe step as she strutted confidently down the sidewalk towards her destination.

Though, that wasn't the only reason Caroline found herself somehow speed-walking in her heels and brand new form-fitting, cream-coloured suit. Today was the first fitting for her BFFL, Elena Gilbert's wedding gown, and she, the chosen maid of honour, was already twenty-three and a half minutes late to the appointment at the dress boutique. Caroline scoffed as she felt her phone vibrate from inside her coat pocket for the nth time in the past minute. She knew Elena was blowing up her phone with panicked messages. Caroline didn't understand all the fuss; after all, it wasn't like Vera Wang was going to be at the fitting. Really, it would be only her, Elena, and the boutique employees—so Elena had nothing to worry about if she was, oh say half an hour behind. Besides, she had already shifted around at least three appointments for the day to squeeze in the last-minute-notice time change for the dress fitting. Caroline had all the other wedding details handled and under control—Elena _seriously _had nothing to worry about. As she finally came up to the shop's entrance, Caroline slowed her pace so that she didn't look as though she had just run a marathon. Opening the door with a perfectly manicured hand, she found Elena across the boutique right away. She was already gowned up and on the pedestal, glaring at her best friend in the mirror's reflection.

"Where exactly have you been, Care?!" Elena whispered accusingly at her as soon as she reached the pedestal and mirrors. Caroline whisked a flute of complementary champagne from a nearby tray, knowing it was far too early, but that it was a necessity to deal with Elena's version of Bridezilla today. Taking a sip, she looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye before setting the glass down again. She held Elena's gaze through the mirror, her friend's cross expression unchanging. She noted that at least her hair and makeup were still flawless.

"OK, ok; I know I am a teensy bit late," Caroline admitted, flattening her blonde locks anyway, "Cut me a break this once, pretty please? I've been super swamped lately. You know, usually they peg _me_ as the neurotic control-freak. Maybe I am rubbing off on you a bit after all these years," she joked. Caroline paused to take a better look at at the dress, before saying, "But seriously, lady, this is your first fitting and your already look bomb in your dress."

Thankfully making fun of herself and complimenting her friend was enough for her to see past the tardiness, because Elena broke out into an excited grin and looked over her shoulder at Caroline.

"You really think so?" she asked, though well aware of the answer.

Caroline gave her a knowing look, "Yes, Elena, you are gorgeous and your groom will be amazed when he sees you walk down the aisle whether you're wearing it or a paper bag."

"You're right, of course. He really is perfect, isn't he?" It was a rhetorical question, to which Caroline snorted in response. Elena had turned back to the mirror, smoothing down the beautiful gown and looking herself over again.

"Mhmm! Now where is that woman making the alterations? The dress is beautiful enough, but I have some ideas about the cut at the top and the train. Are you sure you don't want more beading over the bodice? Do you want more in the skirt or is it _ballgown _enough for you? Have you decided to wear a veil or not? If yes, we have a whole new can of worms to open—on another day of course." Caroline laughed out the last part, but was already having an internal self-pity-party. She had so much work waiting at the office it wasn't even close to funny. But when her best friend chose the most exclusive boutique in the city to shop at and crowned her maid of honour, it was only expected that she'd be jumping through hoops of fire to make sure Elena's dress was _seamlessly_ selected, fitted, and ready for the big day. Besides, getting the dress and veil organized was going to be a piece of cake compared to the hell that had been obtaining the venue Elena picked. Not to mention the catering—now that had been Caroline's proudest achievement so far. After accommodating all of Elena's, her fiancé's, and his family's respective allergies and weird food preferences, Caroline was surprised there was anything edible left on earth to make up a menu.

Quickly, she glanced down at her new diamond encrusted watch, not really focusing on the exact time, but feeling the pressure of it passing. Elena seemed to notice and frowned at her.

"I'm really sorry Care; I know Tuesdays are really busy for you. I didn't mean to let all this wedding stuff get in between you and work," she said guiltily, gesturing to all the fluff and puff of overkill taffeta that surrounded them and then looked down in shame. Caroline let a soft smile creep up on her face, not being able to withstand the inherent goodness of her friend. It wasn't her fault that the epic Bridezilla Monster was finally coming out. Caroline stepped closer and firmly took hold of her hands so that Elena looked her in the eye.

"Elena Gilbert! Stop that right now. You are too good, always letting your over-sensitive sense of responsibility get the best of you," Caroline said sincerely. "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm just trying to focus on too many things at once. With the wedding, work, and everything else, I've been so exhausted; I haven't even been able to get my butt to hot yoga for the past three weeks!" She giggled, trying to restore a light atmosphere.

Elena appeared to accept her words and nodded slowly in response before finally matching her smile. "Thanks Care. You are the best friend a girl could hope to find," she spoke, her eyes shining in honesty before taking on a mischievous glint. "Don't worry! I'll be sure to give back one hundred and fifty percent when it's your turn! I can't wait to meet the man who can make you weak in the knees!" They both burst into laughter at her little outburst of enthusiasm. Caroline stepped away, still laughing.

"Gee, thanks, Elena," she said sarcastically, "If we ever meet, I'll be sure to let you know he makes my knees feel like jelly."

"Care, don't be like that! It's not all bad, you know, being in love with someone who makes you happy and can take care of you," Elena defended, "I mean sure, all couples have fights, but at the end of the day you go to bed at peace next to your other half."

Caroline laughed again and rolled her eyes, "Oh God, woman! You are a total sappy romantic. And I suppose we'll gaze longingly into each others' eyes too? Will I be able to know what he's thinking just by the quirk in his smile or rise of his eyebrows? You're too much for me today!" Elena crossed her arms over her chest and her face took on what she would have called the 'mother knows all' look. "Say what you want," she said warningly, "Before you know it I'll be barefoot and pregnant and you'll be head over heels in love and ready to get hitched on a tropical beach."

"Oh dear God," Caroline groaned, "I think I have enough going on right now without having to worry about you and your man's first baby shower. And the only way I'm getting married is if you drag me to Las Vegas, roofie me, and get me hitched in some cheesy chapel to a guy who has the bad luck of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes at the blonde's dramatic exaggeration. She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh at Caroline, "You might think you're happy with the single life, enjoying your career and travelling the world. Maybe I did too before I met my true love. But living like that has its limits; I'm not worried though, your time will come."

"See? That's why I am happy the way I am!" Caroline exclaimed, as if Elena had just spelled out the answer herself, "_Your time will come_. You make it sound like a death trap. For me, that's exactly what an exclusive relationship is. It's not like I don't have a love-life at all, thank-you very much. And don't think I'm ignorant to the way your eyeing me Miss Gilbert; I'm not going to eat my words!"

All Elena could get out was a frustrated huff because all their chatter had finally gained the attention of the seamstress, who hurriedly made her way over to the duo.

"I see the maid of honour has finally made it," she said in a tone that sounded like she was not as forgiving of Caroline's being late as her best friend. Whatever, the woman was being paid to measure, stitch and alter, not bitch at her. Caroline raised a brow at being called out. She looked down at her watch once again before she offered a bored glance at the shop's employee, "Yes, I am she; I'm afraid we're running on a _very_ tight schedule today, so I'm sure you understand that we'd _love_ to get started now that I'm here."

Elena had the decency to clap a hand over her gaping mouth, somehow still able to be shocked at Caroline's typically sharp tongue. The other woman didn't seem to expect that sort of response and looked infuriated. Quickly composing herself, she mumbled something unintelligible and rushed to Elena's side, which earned a satisfied smile from Caroline. At last, they could get this fitting done and over with.

It was an hour and a half later when she and Elena finished their appointment at the boutique. Downing what was left of Elena's champagne, as she'd already drank her own, Caroline and the bride-to-be walked to the exit after quickly booking the next dress fitting. They went out onto the busy street, full of people milling about the city. It was early lunch hour, which her body apparently knew because it was acidly growling at her. Popping her blue-tooth piece into her ear she got ready to call her personal assistant to let him know she'd be in soon and to have her favourite 'hungry-girl' lunch waiting at her desk. Oh dear, it was going to be a bad month—no hot yoga for three weeks, plus champagne and a greasy burger in one day. At this rate, she'd have more trouble fitting into her dress than Elena. Before she could connect the call, Elena turned to speak to her.

"Hey, I know you're late enough already, but it's already nearing lunch time. Why not eat with me? I already have reservations with the hubby in half an hour at the restaurant across from his building, and it's close to yours." Caroline bit her lip in hesitation, debating if she should join the near newlyweds or run for the office and work through her lunch. "C'mon Care, its' the one that has that pear and walnut salad you love," Elena said smiling, trying to sound persuasive. Caroline hung her head, sighing in defeat as she plucked her ear piece from under her hair and dropped it back in her purse. Well, at least she'd fit into her bridesmaid dress even if she'd be stuck in the office until dawn tomorrow.

"Ok, fine." She said caving, "Lead the way! I have some last minute menu details to sort out, which will be easier to do with the two of you together anyway."

Lunch flew by, and within an hour Caroline was leaving the restaurant satisfied with the last menu details covered. Now all she had to do was catch up with the catering company and everything would be finalized. She re-applied her lipstick and made plans with Elena to start the cake-tasting next week before saying goodbye and leaving the restaurant. Considering all the cake she would soon be ingesting, maybe it was a good thing she'd had the salad after all. Popping her blue-tooth ear piece into place again, she quickly called the office as she began speed-walking to her building.

"Caroline! What a nice surprise to hear from you. Thought you were playing hooky on me today," an amused voice sounded from the other line.

"Ha ha, your sense of humour makes my every day, Stefan, "she said dryly, "I'm done with the wedding stuff for today, so I'll be right up. Get ready to pound some overtime my friend—hope you had lunch already."

"Care, you know it's strictly against company policy for any employee but the president to work overtime," Stefan continued to joke.

"You know, I knew I brought you on as my second in command all those years ago for your onetime stint as a comedian. Seriously though, Stef, it's going to be a long day," Caroline replied tiredly.

He only laughed at her in response. "You've left me hanging so long already. You should see the pile of work that's been staring at me all morning." She could tell he was definitely sulking. "I'm kidding, Care. Don't worry, just get yourself here and we'll get through it. I already figured we'd do take-out tonight; we haven't had Thai food in a while." Caroline smiled, even though she knew he couldn't tell. He would be the one who made sure she got through today and survived to do it all again tomorrow. What did she need any other man in her life for again?

"Thanks Stefan, you're the best. When things start calming down, I'll be sure to take us out for dinner and drinks," she said feeling relieved for the first time today.

"Uh-huh. Stop trying to butter me up and get up here. Your one o'clock will be here soon and you know he doesn't like waiting."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Yes sir, be right there; just getting into the elevator now. See you in a minute." The call ended and Caroline pushed the button to the top floor, where her office was located. It wasn't easy being the president of her company, but her work was rewarding and she wouldn't trade her self-made success for anything in the world. Despite what Elena thought she did not need the love of a man to feel complete. Her life was perfect as it was and Caroline was beyond convinced that having a man in her life would serve only to ruin everything.

* * *

**A/N: Share your thoughts. Klaus will make his debut next time. :)**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. Here is chapter 2. Let me know if you like it; what you want to see more of/less of. Thanks & enjoy :)**

Heartbreaker

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Caroline reached up to stretch her arms and pushed back her chair from the desk to extend her legs. Stefan was laughing, probably at how ridiculous she looked, from his chair on her right, but soon joined in on the post-meeting stretch.

"Well, thank God that's over with. Longest Saturday we've had in a while," he said.

"Yeah," Caroline snorted, "Who knew people in the city worked weekends these days? Man, I sure am going to owe you a _lot_ of drinks when this deal goes through."

Stefan chuckled before jokingly suggesting she should give him a raise as well. She scoffed playfully at her personal assistant; she had already been planning to wow him with a nice raise and bonus at the end of the quarter. But when were men ever patient?

"Anyway," she said, smiling in his direction, "Let's get out of here. I know we have this amazing work relationship and all, but I have seen way too much of you this week, Stef."

Stefan finished sorting some documents and set them into his leather messenger bag before meeting her gaze. "And I only get one day this week to recover from your crazy antics. Yup, you definitely owe me!" She waved him out of the room, uttering a "yeah, yeah" before gathering her own things together and headed toward the elevators. They got onto the elevator together and thankfully it was a short ride as the building was mostly empty for the day.

"Your wife must hate me for keeping you to myself so much, Stef. Should I stop by with some wine or send her flowers for being so understanding?" she whined as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way through the lobby.

"No, no. You know Lexi; she hates flowers and her drink of choice is gin, not the latest cab/merlot blend," he said and then looked thoughtful for a moment before again speaking, "She might like to be included in those dinners you keep promising me though." Caroline brightened immediately at his idea; her eyes sparkled as imagination took over and she started drawing together the perfect evening for them.

"Stef, you're so wise! That sounds like the perfect thing to do. Thanks for thinking of it!" She exclaimed.

"No worries, Care. You know me—I'm your second brain. C'mon, let me hail you a cab," he replied.

"Aw, such a gentleman. I've got it though, go on; I'm sure Lexi is not the kind of woman who likes to be kept waiting, which I can totally relate to! And by the way, quit with the creepy brain jokes! You're going to end up giving me nightmares," she said laughing in mock disgust.

Stefan pretended to be offended, "Hey, Lexi likes my brain jokes!" She raised both eyebrows at the double meaning. "Oh yeah, I'm sure she does!" she said and burst into giggles. He caught on quickly and put a hand to his face. "OK, I'm going to walk away now before I say something more embarrassing than that."

"Go on brain-boy; enjoy the rest of the weekend," Caroline said, still laughing.

She watched him turn and start walking down the sidewalk, quickly disappearing into the crush of people. The city streets were already filled, amping up for a busy Saturday night. Caroline picked out a cab in the street and easily waved it over. Sitting down in the back, she told the driver her address before settling back into the worn out seat. She hadn't rested her eyes closed for longer than a minute before her cell started vibrating from within the light spring coat she was wearing. Groaning as she noticed she was going to be stuck in traffic for at least the next twenty minutes, Caroline accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Care. It's Ty—how have you been?" said a masculine voice she recognized as her most recent fling.

"Oh hey," she replied, not really in the mood to chit-chat, "I've been good, really busy, but good. What about you?"

"Same goes for me; it's been a crazy few weeks. Sorry I haven't called recently," he said apologizing. He really did sound sincere, which was a major deal-breaker for Caroline. She couldn't stand pathetic apologies from men. Trying not to sigh in boredom into the speaker, she allowed her silence to speak for itself.

"But, listen. I was wondering if you're free tonight—" he started and Caroline heard a beeping noise, alerting her to another call coming in.

"Uh, hold that thought, Ty" she said interrupting him, "I got another call coming in. It's super important, so I'll just answer it real quick." Honestly, she had no idea who was on the other line, but it had to be more worthy of her time than the cliché conversation she was having with Tyler.

"Yes, hello?" she said, transferring to the second call.

"Care!" It was Elena; oh God, what had Bridezilla cooked up now?

"Oh, hey Elena," she greeted hesitantly, "What's up? Before you start, I already talked to the caterer. So if there are any _more _changes your fiancé wants to make to the menu, he can call them himself!"

Her best friend laughed lightly at her comment before easing her worries, "No, nothing like that, Care. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Uhh..." Caroline replied, her mind stuttered trying to come up with something, "Sorry, Elena, you're going to have to give me a hint. My goose is cooked." Damn, Stefan really was her second brain—where was he when she needed him?

"It's Saturday night, silly! And we're going out. Vickie is in town this weekend, so you, me, Bonnie, April, and Vickie are having a girl's night out!" Elena said excitedly.

"Oh gee, Elena, I really would love that, but—" she began to excuse herself, but it was her turn to be cut off.

"Alright, well before you say no, ask yourself the last night out we had? With all the wedding preparations and work, when have we had time to actually enjoy our friendship? You know I was thinking about it the other night while we were in bed, and then I turned over to ask what—"

"Elena, hold on, stop feeling guilty," Caroline spoke, "I am enjoying the extra time we're spending together with the wedding stuff. You know event planning is right up my alley and who better to plan for than my best pal from diaper days. And asking your man for girl advice is a big no-no; you know how easily they get lost in the realm of girl problems."

Elena carried on, completely ignoring her attempts to be funny, "Well, I'm not taking no for an answer—and all your drinks are on me tonight! I want to have a stress-free, fun night out with my girlfriends; and before you say anything, my bachelorette isn't until August! So cancel whatever plans you had with your couch and tub of Ben & Jerry's tonight, because if you don't show up at my place by nine o'clock sharp, we will come to drag you out with us, rooster pajamas and all."

Caroline scrunched up her nose at her friend's threat, knowing that with Vickie tagging along it was pretty lethal. The last thing she needed was world exposure of her cute rooster pj's. The cab suddenly stopped at a red light and Caroline jerked forward against the driver's seat, dropping her phone to the floor of the cab. The driver quickly apologized, to which she did not respond, so frantically searching under the filthy seat for her phone. Finally, her fingers wrapped around it and brought it back to her ear after ensuring it wasn't too dirty to be near her face.

"OK, fine, you talked me into it, I'll come out," she huffed into the speaker.

"Well don't sound too excited, Care, it's only floor seats to your favourite band," came Tyler's voice unexpectedly. Her eyes widened in surprise—damnit, how could the line have been switched back to his call without her noticing? How was she supposed to wiggle out of this one? Think fast, she told herself, panicked. The last thing she wanted was to spend some quality time with Tyler. Did her seriously get floor seats to her favourite band?! Was he always this desperate? It hardly seemed possible since he was such a successful businessman. Thankfully pulling a little white lie using her second brain as an excuse, she said, "Oh sorry Ty, dropped my phone, ha ha. I was just talking to Stefan 'cause we're sharing a cab. He finally convinced me to go out tonight with some of my colleagues to celebrate a successful merger. What a great guy—always looking out for me! Anyway, what were you saying?"

There was a pause on the other line and Caroline waited, holding her breath and hoping to all that was holy that he bought her rushed cover up. "Oh, it was nothing, Care. Just wanted to see how you've been. We should catch up soon, let me know when you can," he said sounding disappointed. Caroline nearly jumped out of her seat, thanking her lucky stars. Now the ball was in her court, exactly where she wanted it to be—being the control freak that she was. Saying a quick goodbye to Tyler, with a promise to keep in touch, she ended the call. Great; one down, now she had only to deal with Elena.

Caroline tried her best to sound apologetic, "So, Elena, I know you're really excited for tonight and all, but the thing is—"

"Listen up, Forbes," a deeper, female voice full of authority came on the line—definitely not Elena, "You're coming out with us tonight, and before you try to convince Elena otherwise, let me just say this: I'm already working on a buzz, so don't make us come drag you out, because I'll be sure to cause a scene!" Oh wonderful, it wasn't even seven thirty and the party had started. If Vickie was already getting her drink on, Caroline was sure a scene was going to be made. Now she absolutely had to go or else said scene would occur at her condo instead of the club where at least she could pretend she didn't know Vickie. Resigned to her fate, she wondered why she couldn't seem to have one night to herself—take a bubble bath, put on a face mask and read a book for pleasure. Maybe snack on the Ben & Jerry's hiding in the back of her freezer? Was it really too much to ask for? _Apparently_ so!

"Alright, I'll come, Vickie. Only because I know you are such a crazy bitch that you would actually show up at my place, completely smashed and embarrass me. And tell Elena she's the biggest coward _ever_ for handing you the phone!"

"Whatever, bumpkin. Just get your ass over here by nine or else!" Vickie warned and then abruptly hung up.

Caroline groaned and hit her head on her phone repeatedly, trying to decide whether she wouldn't have had a better time pretending to have fun with Tyler and at least enjoy the band. Was it too late to call him back and change her mind? It wasn't like she blatantly ignored his offer or anything. Oh well, she'd just have to make the most of this girl's night out. She could use a night of letting loose with her girlfriends.

She was still half-dreading the night to come as she walked into the elevator leading to Elena and her fiancé's penthouse condo. Laughing at the idea of the other girls already holding Vickie's hair while her head was buried in Elena's pristine toilet bowl, she made it to the top and stepped outside, ready to face the music. She could hear loud music and high-pitched voices by now and wondered vaguely how Elena's soon-to-be husband was letting this happen in his place. The door was unlocked and she let herself in, calling out her arrival and setting her dress bag on a hanger in the front closet. The commotion in the other room paused for only a second before resuming and heading straight for her. All four of the other girls were ready to pounce on her as she took off her spring coat, still wearing her suit from earlier.

"It's nine-oh-five, Care. You're lucky you got her because Vickie was ready to call a cab to your place. I managed to persuade her to hold off an extra ten minutes," Bonnie greeted her with a smile.

"Ha-ha. Well thank goodness for that," she replied, giving Bonnie a quick hug, "Good to see you Bon!" April was next, hugging her warmly as was her typical way of doing, "Ready for tonight?" she said. Caroline nodded, and tried to look enthused.

"Care, I'm sorry we dragged you out, but I promise you won't regret it; we'll have so much fun!" Elena said with an excited grin and Caroline had to admit to herself it had been a while since their last girl's night out.

"Oh shit, Elena," Vickie yelled out, making her voice heard as well, "Stop apologizing to her already. She came; she clearly wants to have a good time, too." She looked over to Caroline, "What the hell? Tell me you're not wearing _that _to the bar," she openly criticized.

"I think you look great, Caroline. You always look so well put together," April praised, evidently trying to avoid a conflict. Caroline flashed her a smile of appreciation.

"Thanks, April. Coming from a top designer, that's a real compliment," she replied, before fixing Vickie with a sharp gaze, "And no, bitch, I brought something else to wear tonight. But considering I got bombarded on my way home from work today, I barely had time to get something to eat before heading over here." No one responded, mischievous smiles on all of their faces, knowing she spoke the truth. Satisfied, Caroline finally said with a false air of haughtiness, "Now, who is going to fix my hair and makeup? You all already look gorgeous, and I need to catch up! Vickie, I dub thee barmaid! Get me a drink, pronto!"

Vickie didn't even blink twice before breaking out in a toothy grin and rushing into the kitchen, ready to get the party going again. "My pleasure, country lass," she threw back over her shoulder.

Soon after having a few bevies, Caroline felt herself begin to relax, ready to have a good night. Elena had just applied the finishing touches to her wand-curled hair and her makeup looked Victoria Secret model worthy. All that was left before they headed out to the club was for her to change into her little black dress and steal a pair of pumps from her best friend's closet. Stepping out of the bathroom, she found the perfect pair was already waiting for her; Elena knew her style too well. Grabbing herself another drink, she went to sit with the others.

"So, Tyler called you earlier?" Bonnie asked, turning the conversation to include her.

"Ugh, yes. I swear the guy can't take a hint," she complained, with a roll of her eyes.

Elena jumped to his defense. "Well I think he was being really sweet! It's hard to find a guy these days who's willing to go so far to get your attention," she said.

"Caroline's not interested in getting a rock on her finger though, 'Lena. Watch, I guarantee when we get to the bar, she'll have at least five guys ask for her number. She's just in it for the fun! Can't say I blame her..." Vickie threw in, unexpectedly on her side. If it was one thing they could agree on it was against long-term relationships.

"Thank-you, Vick!" she exclaimed, "Ty isn't a bad guy. We've had a ton of good times together. But it's gotten to the point where he wants more from me, and even though I explained that I'm not willing to be in a relationship, he's still trying to convince me otherwise. It's annoying!"

"Oh no," Vickie teased, "Stage-nine clinger?" They all laughed.

"Mmm, no I'd stick him in the stage-five category," she joked. "Seriously, it's too bad because he is an_ animal _in bed," she said with a sigh.

"Well, it seems like Ty just isn't the _one_ for you, Care," April said empathetically before sharing a knowing smile with Elena, "You'll meet the right guy soon enough!" Of course the two engaged women would team up against her.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Vickie snorted, "I mean you're almost thirty!"

"We're all almost thirty, Vickie," Bonnie pointed out, laughing.

"Ok! Enough talking about my lack of relationship, which I am _more_ than happy about, or my age—low blow, Vickie!" Caroline said loudly, "Anyway, how the hell did you get your man to agree to this, Elena? I can't see him being gung-ho for girl's night at his place." She looked around the wall-to-wall windowed condo that was already a cluttered mess. He seemed like _way_ too much of stickler to allow a party at his place.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Caroline," Elena said secretively, "I've got it covered. He's out of town this weekend anyway, on business."

"Ew, Elena I so don't want a mental image of you and your hubby! He's hot and all, but it's something I definitely don't want to picture!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Oh, like you sleeping with my baby brother is any better! I still haven't recovered from the time I accidentally walked in on you two—Gross!" Elena said playfully. Caroline sank back into the couch and smiled; more and more she was glad her friends forced her to come along. As tired as she felt, she desperately needed girl time and some fun. What better way to kill two birds with one stone? Caroline felt herself becoming excited about going out and dancing the night away. Bottle service in the VIP lounge courtesy of Elena wouldn't hurt either.

"Alright, my bottle of wine is now empty, so before I start sobering up, let's go!" Vickie said loudly, already struggling to stand and grab her purse.

"She's right, we should go" Elena said looking at the time. "It's already eleven! We can get a cab when we get downstairs," she said.

Less than fifteen minutes later, their little entourage pulled up to a club, called _Mystic_. It looked really busy and Caroline could see the line up was already half a mile long. Thankfully, with Elena's connections, they didn't have a problem getting inside. The bouncer gave a nod before waving the five of them inside. The girls came in through the entrance and Caroline could feel the beating of a familiar pop song, bass pounding heavily. The club was packed with people, all along the bar and on the dance floor. Making their way to the VIP section, they grabbed fresh drinks and Caroline began to feel the buzz of alcohol more intensely. She turned to the others and shouted, "Let's go dance!" before grabbing Elena's hand and leading them down to the centre of the dance floor.

After what felt like an hour of dancing, taking shots, and playing hard to get with any guy who came too close to their posse, Elena told them she had to run to the bathroom. April and Bonnie quickly disappeared together with her into the mob, leaving Caroline and Vickie on their own. Being the huge slut that she was, Vickie was dancing up close with her, trying to catch the attention of some guy she had pointed out earlier. It seemed to be working, too, because he was looking over at them more than the girl he was already grinding on. Going with it, because she was pretty drunk, Caroline threw her head back and let her hips sway to the beat. She looked to her left, gazing at the bar and that was when she saw him. The hottest man she'd laid eyes on all night and there he was, taking a shot with his friend and throwing it back with ease. His friend clapped him on the shoulder before walking to the other side of the bar to talk to a girl who was waiting to order a drink. The man, who she was convinced by now was a decedent of Adonis, was left by himself, leaning up against the bar. He looked up from the fresh drink in his hand and straight into her eyes.

Caroline felt her buzz completely leave her and a tingling started down her body from head to toe. She had to stop herself from openly staring so she could focus on dancing with Vickie. _Gee, now who is acting desperate, _she criticized herself, not sure if it was the booze or a blush lighting her face on fire. Or maybe it was the intense look in his eyes that burned her. Caroline had to admit she hated to be the one who showed the initial interest; she enjoyed being chased, teasing ruthlessly, and playing hard to get. Even if he had noticed her and even if he looked like sex-on-a-stick, she would never allow herself to seem needy enough to talk to him after being caught red-handed staring like a deer in headlights.

She was still dancing with Vickie when a pair of male hands grabbed the girl from behind and spun her around. Clearly, not much of a wing-woman, Vickie eagerly began dance with him and completely forgot about Caroline. It really could not have gotten any worse for her, really, because the others hadn't found them yet and now, here she was, standing _alone_ in the middle of a crowded dance floor. Moving off to the side, Caroline sent a quick prayer of thanks that she avoided complete loss of dignity. She took a scan the crowd looking for her three lost friends, but couldn't sight them anywhere in the bar. She let out a sigh, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to do, and turned around making her way toward the bar and the man she'd been looking at.

He was still standing there a little ways down, talking to the woman behind the bar. She felt relief that he hadn't noticed her creep up. Caroline snuck a brief glance in his direction, unable to stop herself. What? She could always say she was looking for her friends—it was at least partially true. Dear God, but he was even more gorgeous up close; sandy blonde hair and full lips. He laughed at something the bartender said, causing perfectly adorable dimples to come out of nowhere and nearly melt Caroline on the spot. Another bartender came up to her and took her order. After paying for her drink, she took one last peek at the man who oozed sex appeal, before turning away to face the crowd. How was it fair that his shirt clung perfectly to his obviously muscular arms and shoulders? She let out a frustrated huff; what was she getting herself all worked up for? Sure, he was hot stuff, but had it really been that long since she'd been with a guy that she had to act like a drooling canine? Caroline did her best to shake it off, again, looking for her friends and this time not even able to spot Vickie.

"Do you need some help there, love?" a deep, masculine voice came from behind her.

Caroline counted to three slowly, taking a deep breath before turning around and seeing her Greek god standing mere inches away.

"Huh?" she asked, surprised. He had a British accent? _Of course_ he did!

"It just seemed to me that you look a bit lost," he said teasingly.

"Oh," she said lightly, "I got separated from my friends, that's all." She was trying not to stare at him, but it was so hard. And was he maybe trying to flirt with her?

"Right. Well, sweetheart, why don't we let them find you, and in the meantime, join me for a drink?" he suggested, showing off a dimpled smirk.

"It's Caroline, not love or sweetheart," she corrected, trying to sound aloof.

"Caroline, is it? I'd wondered how long it would take to earn your name," he said.

"What does that mean, exactly?" she said, eyes narrowing on him. Screw sexy-as-hell, if he was an asshole, Caroline was ready to give him a piece of her drunken mind.

"Just that I've seen how you refused the other advances you've received tonight and I have to question what makes me so special," he replied, "My name is Nik, by the way. So now that we're on a first name basis, why don't you indulge me in a drink?"

She was sure he knew perfectly well what made him special. Had he been watching her then? It would seem so. Suddenly, she didn't feel so humiliated at being caught openly checking him out. Now that he was asking her to have a drink with him, nothing was standing in her way.

"I would love to_ indulge_ you, Nik, but I really should find my friends," Caroline said smiling. She had to know how badly he wanted to talk to her. She was Caroline Forbes, damnit—hot or not, she always loved to make a man work a little for her attention.

She looked up at his face, expectant, but was caught off guard by the deep blue eyes that stared intently back at her. She felt star-struck just looking at him.

"Really? Is that why you came all the way over here? To find your friends, love?" He pushed. Stupid pet names, stupid staring contest, stupid man. But he was so sexy and the alcohol had siphoned all rational thought from her mind. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but his hand was suddenly touching her forearm and her lips closed—unable to deliver a comeback.

"Take a chance, love. I dare you," he said with a clear seductive undertone.

Quickly, Caroline recovered. "Alright, one drink," she said, "But if you call me anything but _Caroline_, you're going to find yourself with that drink in your face," she said irritated that he was winning their battle of words and she was too intoxicated to do anything about it. He only chuckled darkly in response and waved over the bartender.

Three, or was it four, drinks later, Caroline found herself dancing with Nik. He was the perfect dancer; more than able to move to a beat. She liked the feeling of his big hands on her hips, bringing her close enough that she could smell his expensive cologne. His breath tickled her ear and she tried her best not to shiver in response. He had set all her senses on fire. She wanted to with him tonight so she could carry out every dirty fantasy she was having about him; so he could make good on how well he was teasing her with his body as they danced. Her arms were around his neck, and she pulled back to look at him. The stormy look in his eyes told her he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I guess I don't regret joining you after all, Nik," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"I didn't think you would, Caroline," he said, making slow circles over her hips with his thumbs, driving her half-way to insanity.

"I hope you won't take this to mean the wrong thing," he continued, "What would you say to the two of us moving this party to my place?"

"Yes," she said without thinking, "I don't think I would regret that either." Her breathing was coming in heavier now that the deal was sealed and she would get to see what the muscles under his shirt looked like. Immediately broken out of her trance when a set of sharp finger nails dug into her right shoulder, successfully ripping her from Nik's arms, she turned to face Vickie whose face was etched in worry. She considered Nik momentarily before grabbing both of Caroline's arms.

"There you are, Care! I'm so sorry to interrupt," she said, "But Miss Goody-Goody drank too much. She's been puking for the past half-hour and she looks _kinda_ shitty. You fix everything, so I'm leaving this to you. I think we should probably get her out of here..." She looked between Caroline and Nik, waiting for a response that didn't come.

"Anyway, I'm going to call a cab. The other two are still with her in the bathroom. Meet us out front in five if you're coming," Vickie said before hurrying off. Caroline watched her go and let out a sigh before turning back to the sexiest man she'd ever _almost _slept with.

"Listen, Nik. I really didn't expect this to happen, but my best friend needs me," she said, "So I have to go."

"It's alright, sweetheart. As you Americans say—'shit happens', right?" he said, still looking at her as if he wanted to devour her on the spot. She didn't know if she should be offended or relieved that he was taking it so well. Caroline fixed him with a playful glare at the resurfacing pet name. "Yeah, I guess we do say that," she said.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, again rubbing slow circles into her skin. Leaning his face down to hers, Caroline thought he was going to give her a kiss goodbye. Her eyes fluttered shut, expecting their lips to meet. She felt his breath tickle her ear.

"It was nice to meet you Caroline," he whispered.

She felt her eyes open again as he backed away. Only able to nod dumbly in return, she forced herself to turn and walk to the exit where she hoped her friends were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Drop me a review to let me know what you thought :)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three; introducing Klaus! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of TVD.**

* * *

Heartbreaker

* * *

Chapter three

Klaus wasn't sure what it was that had made him snap that morning at work. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep he'd gotten the day before or the fact that his colleague continually attempted to be flirtatious—despite his plain disinterest. Or perhaps it was the middle-aged woman who was eyeing him expectantly, sitting in the chair across from the counter he was currently hiding behind. For whichever the above reasons, possibly a combination of the three, Klaus found he was unable to disguise the irritation in his voice as he answered an incoming call from his little sister.

"Yes, what is it, Rebekah? You know it's long-distance," he said abruptly.

"Hello, Nik! Are you at work? No one appreciates a grumpy doctor, you know," the patronizing sound of his sister's voice came through the speaker.

"I really don't have time for pleasantries this morning because, yes, I _am_ at work. So if you wouldn't mind..." he replied, glancing at his wristwatch knowing the gesture would be lost on her since she couldn't see him. Klaus still had two patients waiting to be seen and another three to send home before he could call it a night and hand over to the oncoming staff. It was all he could do to thank heaven above that he hadn't had a resident over night; working the graveyard shift in a busy emergency department was hard enough on your own. Klaus wasn't usually miserable at work, but the past night had been draining. All he wanted was to shed his disgusting scrubs and hit the pillow. The _last_ thing he needed was another one of Rebekah's problems.

"I'll just be cheery for the both of us in that case," she said, choosing to ignore his irritation, "Anyway, big brother, I am in need of a favour from you."

"A favour?" he repeated. A favour could mean a lot of things to Rebekah.

"Mmm, alright, perhaps two favours," she said, not sounding reserved in the least.

"Two favours?" he echoed again. Klaus could already sense that his day was about to turn to shit, "Alright, out with it then. I have other pressing matters to take care of, Bekah."

"Oh good," she replied even though he hadn't actually agreed to anything yet, "Because the thing is, I'm about six hours away from landing in the city and I need you to pick me up from the airport."

"What do you mean you're _arriving in the city_? Here?" he said more loudly than expected, earning a surprised look from the patient waiting in the chair.

"It means, Nik, that I'm going to be in town and I need you to pick me up. Oh, and I plan to stay for a while, so I'll be living with you, as well," she retorted. Why did she have to inherit the family gene of extreme stubbornness?

"Oh, well, thanks for giving me a whole lot of notice, Bekah. Or choice for that matter—but that would have been too courteous for you, wouldn't it?" he said, his mood descending quickly to hell. She would pull something like this, and just when he'd been thinking he hadn't heard from her recently. "How long is a while?" He asked unsure if he wanted an answer.

"Mid-fall, I suppose," she said whimsically.

"I beg your pardon? You do realize it's only May? Why the hell should I let you—" he stopped himself before he could make a scene and finished by saying, "You know what, Bekah? I have to go. Call me when you land." He ended the call and thrust his phone back into his pant pocket. Now if he could just remember what he was doing prior to the call...?

"Dr. Morgan! Dr. Morgan, there you are!—We need you to see the new patient STAT. Looks like an acute asthma attack," a nurse told him hurriedly before rushing back. Sighing, Klaus dropped whatever it was he had been trying to resume and stood to follow. Would this night never end?!

* * *

Klaus exited the hospital after his shift finally finished, and though he might have been refreshed by the morning air, he only felt hungover, pissed off, and tired. The vein throbbing in the front of his head was almost enough to warrant his own emergency visit—or at least some Advil. Quite simply, Klaus needed his bed to appear in the middle of the sidewalk, a glass of bourbon in his hand, and his sister to hop on the next return flight to London. But pigs weren't about to start flying now were they?

Instead, Klaus exhaustedly trudged back to his condo building about four blocks away. Not even remembering the walk home, he finally turned a key into his place and entered. Any other day he would have taken a moment to admire his space; it was a beautiful three-bedroom condominium with wall-to-wall windows, decorated to the nines in his personal style, and an amazing view of the city. Today he didn't even care to glance outside, but quickly turned down the shades and shuffled into the master bedroom. Frank, his three year old English foxhound, didn't even raise his head as Klaus reached down to pat his head. He seemed to sense his master was in no mood for play this morning. Klaus made a mental reminder to take him out after he slept. _Finally_, with his bed in sight, he took off his work clothes and allowed himself fall face first onto the mattress, not having the energy to shower off all the germs. Not another thought could form before consciousness slipped away and he was drawn into a peaceful darkness.

He was still in the same position when the annoying vibration of his phone brought him back to the world of the living. It stopped briefly and he settled back onto the pillow to fall back asleep. Then it started again. And again. Refusing to open his eyes, Klaus groped the side table blindly for his phone when he realized it remained in his pants' pocket, which meant he would have to get out of bed to answer. When the buzz still refused to stop, Klaus rose from his bed and managed to find his pants and phone in the dark. He didn't have to see the caller display to know exactly who would be calling.

"Rebekah, I do hope you don't incessantly call your boyfriends like this. It is rather annoying and one might think you were clingy," he answered groggily.

"Ha-ha, Nik. You're not so much of a charmer either," she said sarcastically.

"Just so you know it's only noon and I did work last night. Have you landed?"

"Yes, just got past customs. My, my, you Americans are more paranoid than I remember," she commented, "Thank goodness they didn't want to search my luggage—that would take forever!"

And it literally would. Rebekah didn't know the meaning of travelling lightly, especially since she planned on staying several months. Although, perhaps if they did search her bags, he could get some more sleep...

"Anyway, Nik, I'm about to pick up my things. How long do you need to come get me? I'll be ready in thirty minutes," his sister continued.

"I can probably make it in forty-five, Bekah. Buy a coffee while you wait and I'll text you when I'm there," he said and hung up. Well, so much for catching up on sleep. Frank's walk would have to wait, too. Klaus would much rather deal with the puppy eyes Frank made at him than a temper tantrum by his sister. He jumped into the shower, taking no more than ten minutes to wash and dry, before quickly throwing on a clean white t-shirt and jeans. His next swift movements toward the front closet must have alerted Frank, because he came barreling towards him excitedly. Poor guy, he really needed his morning walk. Klaus pulled on a light jacket and knelt down to pat him on the head.

"Sorry, Frank," he said, "I promise we'll W-A-L-K when I get back. You know Bekah really doesn't like dogs." An evil idea struck him, causing a wicked smirk to spread across his mouth and even the dog seemed to share in his delight as he wagged his tail. "Though I can't see why. On second thought, why don't you join us for a ride, Frank? Now where did your leash get to?"

Klaus, with Frank in tow, drove his Land Rover into the airport and stopped near to where his sister had specified. Pulling out his phone, he texted her and then got out of the car to help her with her bags. A moment later he saw two men pushing luggage carts toward him with a woman following behind, carrying nothing but a purse. Instinctively he knew it was Rebekah and he rolled his eyes at her melo-drama. As they approached his car, Klaus pulled out some cash for the poor guys doing all the work and thanked them politely.

"Oh Nik! It's so good to see you!" Rebekah exclaimed and quickly embraced him, complete with kisses on either side of his face.

"You too, Bekah. Did you really have to bother with the fancy entrance?" he said laughing and returning the hug.

"What entrance?" she asked, chuckling. "How have you been Niklaus? I feel like it's been a century since we visited."

"I've been fine, Bekah; no need to worry about me. Besides, it's only been about a year since the last family reunion," he said opening the trunk door.

"Try two years last Christmas!" she said loudly, clearly not happy that he didn't remember. She looked on as he began loading the bags into the truck. "And what is that, Nik?! A dog!" she said pointing at Frank who was tongue-out, panting excitedly from the backseat.

"Yes he is a dog, and his name is Frank. Rebekah—Frank. Frank—Rebekah," he responded gesturing between them, "I do hope you'll get along, but I suppose we'll know for sure once we all start _living together_." He gave her a pointed look and shut the trunk door.

She crossed her arms and looked completely unapologetic. "Nik, I—" she started, but he held up his hand.

"You can explain this preposterous idea of suddenly coming here at lunch. Now, let's get in the car," he said slowly, leading her to the passenger side like a child.

"Should I fasten your belt for you as well, sister?" He said cheekily.

"Oh shut it!" Rebekah snapped back and he laughed as she shut the door more forcefully than needed. He rounded the car to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Ugh!" she huffed beside him.

"What is it?" Klaus said.

"If you want me to play nice with Hank, can you please tell him to cease panting dog breath over my shoulder?"

"It's Frank," he replied, starting the engine, "And he's been behaving quite well actually." Klaus shifted gears and made to merge with the rest of traffic. Now what did he feel like for lunch...

"Ahhhh!"

"What now?!"

"Your filthy beast; he just licked my face!"

* * *

Klaus finally decided to take them to a park nearby his condo to grab a bite to eat so that he could walk Frank. Much to Rebekah's displeasure at not eating in one of the city's fancy cafés, he couldn't bear to leave his poor friend in the car while they enjoyed a meal. They made it there with no further mishaps from Frank, aside from the occasional sniff of his sister, which he felt was justified since she had decided to dump a bottle of perfume on herself before the flight. They headed straight for one of the food trucks because by this point, both were starving. Later, as they sat on a park bench, Klaus took the moment of silence as his queue to figure out what the hell Rebekah was doing in the city. She was avoiding his eyes, avoiding the inevitable.

"So, Bekah..." he began, "Why the sudden trip?"

"I just wanted to see my brothers, that's all," she said.

He snorted in response, "Like I'm going to buy that. You'll have to think of something a little bit more convincing."

"I'm taking a break from work," she offered.

"A break? Here?" he questioned.

"Well, why not?" Rebekah crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
"You love London, Europe in general. You hate the States," he told her, trying to bring some rationale into their conversation.

"I just don't know if I like my life there anymore!" she snapped. She finally looked at him and he felt guilty for prying. He could tell by the expression on her face she wanted to cry, but was holding her emotions in.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she said, "I've lost my passion for my work, for my life there. I just needed a break."

Klaus put his arm on her shoulder consolingly, giving her time to continue if she wished. She didn't, so he asked, "How are you able to stay for such a long time? How did you convince your boss?"

"He said he didn't have a choice. After our last case, the department shrink said I wasn't fit to return to work yet. He's given me a year's leave to get past my _issues_," she said bitterly, "But I don't have anything to do at home. And I need to be busy...So I thought if I came here I could find something to do."

Klaus felt the weight of what she had said and sympathized with his sister's pain. He still didn't understand why she came to the States, though. With everything Europe had to offer, he was surprised she chose to make the trip at all with her year off.

"Do what exactly?" he asked, but they were interrupted by his phone ringing. Quickly bringing it up to his ear, he accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Niklaus, it's me."

"Brother!" he said surprised, shooting a glance at his sister, "I haven't heard from you in a while. This doesn't have to do with Rebekah's arrival, does it?"

"What? No, I had no idea she was coming." He replied.

"Yeah, just flew in today. We're free if you want to meet up," Klaus offered.

"I can't today, but we must make up a time soon. I thought you, Kol and I could meet, but with Rebekah here as well, it will be a Mikaelson reunion!" He could tell his brother was really happy about the idea from his tone of voice.

"So what is it you called me about then?" Klaus asked.

"Right. I just wanted to confirm our appointment next month; I know you have those on call shifts. Has your schedule changed at all?"

"No, still good for the day we agreed on," he said.

"Perfect. You know, I only want it to be done right."

"I know, I know; get that stick out of your arse or that will be the least of your worries. Everything will be fine," he said, feeling Rebekah's stare that was burning a hole in the side of his face. "Listen, I've got to run. We'll catch up soon though."

"Great. Talk to you soon, Niklaus." The call ended and he re-pocketed his phone.

"Which brings me to the real reason why I'm here," Rebekah said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" he said turning to her again. Clearly he was missing something.

"Didn't you hear him? Even I can tell our poor brother is a wreck. He certainly needs my help if we have any hope of this thing panning out as perfectly as he wants it to," Rebekah said seemingly recovered from her melancholy.

"There are plenty of other people helping, I'm sure," he said.

"I'll wait to see for myself and then decide if there is enough help or not," she huffed.

"He's the only one of us who's had any success thus far with this type of thing, you know," he reminded her.

"Hah! Not for lack of trying, on my part! It's not my fault that you and Kol would prefer to be alone forever!" she exclaimed.

"You're right; it's a choice. And for your information, Kol and I are perfectly happy with our respective lives at the moment. C'mon, it looks like it might rain soon and I want to give Frank a bit more exercise," he said, effectively closing the subject before Rebekah could further explore it; women and relationships were the last thing he wanted to discuss with his nosy sister. He could hear her grumbling something behind him as he began walking away from the bench, most likely derogatory comments about his pet, but she rose to follow anyway. Damn, the next few months were going to feel longer than the wait time his patients complained to him about.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 3. It's going to take a bit to set the stage for the main plot, so the Klaroline moments will come in bits & pieces for now. Once we get there, there'll be tons of Klaroline and Mikaelson mayhem! Stay tuned and share your thoughts/plot bunnies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to chapter four, everyone. Thank-you for your reviews of this fic; I really appreciate all your feedback. I couldn't wait to post this, so even though I did edit, there may be some small errors. **

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Most of all, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Heartbreaker

* * *

Chapter four

Caroline's eyes snapped open at exactly six-oh-four that morning, just one minute before her alarm was supposed to sound. She hopped off her bed, pumped with energy and ready for her first yoga sesh since Christmas. She had twenty-five minutes to make to the early morning class down the street, giving her plenty of time to return and get ready for work. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact that it was a Friday and she had the whole weekend to go to yoga. They still had bridesmaid dresses to pick out for Elena's wedding and Caroline would be damned if she had to squeeze into her size four. She grabbed her water bottle and mat and headed out the door to start the day. She was of course on time for class and thankful that it wasn't as challenging as she thought it would be. It seemed that her body decided it was satisfied with retaining whatever flexibility she'd developed before the turkey and stuffing and of course pumpkin pie.

So, she couldn't understand how it was possible that she found herself, two and a half hours later, running from the taxi that dropped her outside her building. Hadn't she planned the morning out perfectly? Did she really take too long of a shower, like everyone told her? Oh boy, the look on Stefan's face would have her stewing in guilt for the rest of the day. The fact that she was taking a long lunch to meet her friends didn't help her situation either. After missing the first and second elevators to the top, she finally squished into the next lift along with her other late employees. Caroline was relieved no one noticed it was their president that got on with them—she was never one to set poor examples. She wondered if she could be lucky enough that maybe Stefan was later than she, so that he wouldn't notice either.

The elevator dinged at the top floor and the doors slid open, revealing Caroline's office space. She looked side to side, not seeing anyone, and darted from her spot. If she could just make it to her office without Stefan catching her in the act...She slinked a little closer to the doors of her personal office, still no PA in sight, and grabbed the handle, ready to make a soundless entry.

"President Forbes!"

She heard a voice call out from behind her and jumped in surprise. Yup, she was definitely caught. Caroline turned around wearing a sheepish smile. How ridiculous was this situation; the assistant catching his boss late to the office. Well, it was Friday after all.

"Morning, Stefan. Ready to get started for the day?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you?" he replied, raising his eyebrows mockingly, " 'Cause it seems like someone hit snooze at least five times this morning."

"No! I did not! I swear!" she exclaimed, though she doubted he would buy what she was trying to sell.

"Mhm," he said seemingly unimpressed, before turning on his heel to his own desk. Caroline's shoulders slouched in defeat and she let out a sigh before entering her office and getting settled at her desk. She looked to the pristine stack of proposals Stefan had already set there, waiting for her. She sat down in her comfy chair, and setting her black-rimmed reading glasses atop her nose, she picked up the first one and began to read. Whatever she was looking at was pure garbage and Caroline pulled out a highlighter to begin striking out what she didn't like; most of it. Where did people get these ideas anyway? She was so focused she didn't hear Stefan come in almost an hour later until a throat cleared and broke Caroline from her concentration. He set a latte on her desk first, perhaps to try and distract her from the second pile of documents he dropped right after. His plan didn't work at all.

"Making progress? Board meeting is in another hour; it's being set up right now. They'll have the video call ready for Mr. Chang to join us from overseas." Stefan reported.

Caroline sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Is everything ready? We really need to nail this file to begin our expansion in China."

"All is taken care of. I reviewed the documents you prepped two weeks ago and your speech. Both look solid," he replied confidently. They had been trying to initiate expansion of the company globally for six years and an opportunity had finally presented itself. This was their shot.

"Perfect; thanks for the diligent work. Any calls I should know about?" Caroline asked.

"Two from your mother, who you really should call more often, and Elena phoned to confirm your lunch reservations for this afternoon at the Bistro. Don't think I didn't notice the extra hour you penned in for lunch, missy." Stefan teased.

"Oh God. I totally forgot to call her back; what did she sound like?" Caroline dragged a hand down her face—momma bear Forbes was not to be messed with.

"She sounded like a town sheriff about to put an APB out on the daughter she hasn't heard from in three weeks," he said seriously causing her to groan. He then broke out in a smile and said, "Just kidding. She said she just got back from her trip to Jamaica and wanted to catch up."

"Oh thank the Lord—you have no idea how terrifying my mom is when she slips into gold-star wearing Sheriff Forbes mode. And you don't want to know either," Caroline joked.

"Right. Oh, I almost forgot. Tyler called already, too; says he has reservations at your favourite spot tonight for the two of you," he said waggling his brows, "How romantic."

"Ugh, I'll have to call him back and cancel. I'm so not in the mood and I can't keep seeing this guy—he's way to understanding. He's got me feeling guilty enough as it is," she replied.

"Well, the thing is, I uh already accepted on your behalf. So, you kind of have to go. Maybe it can be a farewell date?" It was his turn to look embarrassed, but he was laughing at the same time. Rude!

"Stefan! You did what?!" she screeched.

"What? It's been a while since you went on a date. Besides, no one ever says no to break-up sex, not even Tyler," He suggested lightly. Caroline grabbed her stapler and made to throw it at him, fixing him with the famous Forbes death glare. Stefan held his hands up in front of his face and backed slowly away.

"I'm going back to my desk now! See you at the meeting in an hour!" He said, rushing out of her office. "Tyler says to be ready by seven!" He threw in at the last second as the door shut behind him.

"Argh, Stefan! Get back in here, you coward!" She yelled after him.

The conference had taken an additional two hours of the day, so by the time it finished, Caroline's stomach was loudly protesting against its emptiness. But, it felt as if the meeting was successful and they had made arrangements to discuss the plan in more depth again as their project developed. Mr. Chang had even agreed to fly out to personally oversee some of their workings. Caroline knew that if she gained such a wealthy stakeholder, her future ventures would flourish and more doors would open for the business. He was one big fish to catch, so it was a good thing she knew how to cast a wide net.

Stefan offered to take her folder and papers back to the office, which was probably the only apology she would get from him for setting her up on a date with Mr. Sob-Story. Looking quickly at her wrist-watch, she allowed him to take her things as she realized she was going to be late to lunch if she didn't hurry.

When she showed up to the restaurant Caroline was relieved to find she wasn't the last to arrive; only Bonnie sat at their table. She crossed the dining room and gave Bonnie a quick embrace before sitting down beside her.

"Hey, Bon. How's everything?" she greeted.

"Oh you know; same old," she replied, "The clinic is super busy 'cause it's allergy season and everyone seems to think it's the next influenza pandemic," she finished with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, uh oh. Working a lot of overtime, then? Bet Jer isn't so stoked about that." Caroline commented.

"Well, no—he's not. But that's the way the business goes. We need more clinics in the city for sure. I feel like I've got just about every man, woman, and child walking through my door. With just me and a few other docs running it, we're all ready for a vacation and it's only May."

"I'm sure we can fix that! Don't forget Elena has a bachelorette this summer," she returned with a wink.

"Yeah, of course!" Bonnie said regaining some enthusiasm, "What about you, Care? How are things going?"

"Great at the moment—we're making progress on the next phase of the company. Don't want to jinx it though, so that's all I'm going to say." She answered.

"Wow, that's so exciting! You must be putting in a ton of extra hours, too," Bonnie replied sympathetically.

"Got that right, sister," she responded, opening her menu. She and Stefan had put in more hours in the last month than she liked to count. "Sheesh, I'm starving! Where are those two?"

"Elena messaged me a few minutes before you got here saying she was on her way with April. Oh wait; I think they're at the entrance now." Bonnie said. The two late-comers made their way over to join Caroline and Bonnie at the table.

"Hey, sorry we're behind," Elena told them, "Boss kept me late in a meeting."

"No worries. Let's order first though. It looks like Care might eat the waiter if we don't feed her soon," Bonnie said jokingly.

"Oh, hah-hah, Bon. Just because he's extremely handsome doesn't mean I'm going to exchange digits with him. I'm not Vickie—I have some dignity." She said back, laughing. They quickly settled their minds on lunch orders and sent the sexy server on his way.

"So, as we decided, for today we'll be discussing the engagement and bachelorette parties. We also still have our dresses to pick out for the ceremony, ladies," Caroline said eying Bonnie and April.

"For sure—bridal couture isn't really my specialty, but I've been looking at this season's bridesmaid wear and found a few lines you might like to look at. I know a few shops in the city that would be perfect for browsing," April said eagerly.

"There's only one problem," Elena said disappointedly, "We're still missing one bridesmaid; until she joins us we can't make any definitive choices. I know she'll want a say."

"Well, when is she supposed to be here? The week before the wedding?" Caroline said, annoyed.

"I'm not too sure yet. It's kind of a delicate subject; I'll try to find out for you, Care," Elena said.

"Alright. In the meantime, your engagement party is the last weekend in June. Which is _pretty _soon, so we need to get cracking on the details of the party." Caroline stated, trying not to fume over the absent bridesmaid. Seriously had _she _ever tried planning a wedding before?! If this girl didn't make herself available soon, Caroline would veto her opinion herself.

The four ladies made quick work of the engagement party plans and Caroline finished off her notes on the tablet in front of her. By this time, the server had brought around coffee and tea, and the atmosphere became more relaxed from the intensity of their planning. Caroline let out a big sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm happy to have this finished at least," she said. The other three laughed at her.

"With how stressed out you sound, it's like this is your wedding that's being planned, Care," April teased. Caroline almost choked on her cappuccino, producing another round of laughs at the table.

"Oh dear Lord, no and no. I'm not going to be married in the foreseeable future," she replied strongly.

"You never know, Caroline," Elena said warningly, "You can't see the future."

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed loudly. "Please, do not try to set me up on another blind date. I'm doing fine for myself; besides with work, I'm too busy for a man," she finished. No man deserved to come before her or her company. She would never let another guy play her second fiddle again; and to make sure of it, she never placed herself in a relationship where that could happen. _Never again_.

"Okay, okay. No more blind dates," Elena allowed. April and Bonnie were beside themselves in giggles.

"Hey, what about that guy from the bar last month? Vickie told us you were all over each other. Did you exchange numbers?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Caroline groaned out loud. "No. But God I wish we had—He was so sexy. See, _there'_s a guy I wouldn't mind going on a date with! He was totally on my wavelength," she said. "Instead, tonight I got suckered into another date with Tyler." She wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"You're going out with him again?!" Bonnie said, surprised.

"You never know, Tyler might surprise you," April added hopefully.

"I personally hope he doesn't come up with any surprises. I'm sure it'll be the same talk of his family and how much his mother wants him to settle down with a nice girl," Caroline sighed, pouting.

"I'm sure the right guy will come along soon, Care," Elena told her, "And when he does I hope it hits you hard! Teach you for making fun of us monogamous couples!"

"Yeah, yeah. Prince Charming is right around the corner, I'm sure." Caroline retorted, waving her best friend off with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know about you ladies, but I've got to head out. Still have a busy afternoon ahead of me and Stefan will kill me if I'm back any later than three-thirty."

"Me too, I have two other meetings to sit through before I can call it a day," Elena said tiredly. They began to rise from the table and collect their things.

"Well, you ladies enjoy your weekend. Jer and I are headed to LA for the next couple of days for a conference," Bonnie told them.

"Lucky lady!" April called out.

"Hey, when are we going to go with you on one of these mini-vacations?" Caroline complained. Bonnie laughed, "Whenever your schedules clear up, I guess!"

"Yeah like that'll ever happen," Elena said sarcastically and laughed. Caroline made her goodbyes to her friends and hurriedly walked back to her office building. It was three-twenty-five, so Stefan couldn't complain...too much.

It was just after six o'clock when Caroline let herself call it a day and cleared out of the office. She had sent Stefan home an hour and a half earlier because he looked like a dead man walking. Poor guy; he'd even refused at first, but eventually she had convinced him to take an early night. Now, she would have just enough time to freshen herself up for her big date with Tyler. She made it home in record time and quickly changed into a dressy outfit before primping her blonde curls and makeup. Noting that it was only quarter to seven, Caroline poured herself a generous glass of Pinot from the fridge and took a big sip. Lord knew she was in need of at least two more to get through the date.

Caroline was beginning to feel terrible, as though she was leading Tyler on despite all her efforts to insist on a casual, fun relationship. Taking her on romantic dates and trying to coax her into more than that was just turning her off in every sense, which really sucked because although she didn't do the_ exclusive_ thing, she had self-respect and didn't sleep around with every guy who gave her a second glance. So, tonight was going on about two months since she'd had good sex and Caroline was aching for it—there was only so much a girl can do for herself. Nevertheless, she felt it would be wrong to satisfy her needs with Tyler, as she planned on making things clear to him again tonight. Her phone buzzed on the counter beside her glass and _Tyler Lockwood_ flashed across the screen. She brought it quickly to her ear to answer.

"Hey, Tyler," she greeted in a friendly tone.

"Care! Hey! I'm outside your building. Should I come up?" He sounded so excited to see her and she felt the wedge of guilt dig in a little deeper.

"I'm actually ready on time for a change," she said with a giggle, "So, I'll meet you down there in a minute." There was no way he was coming up to her place tonight, even if she was desperate enough for the arms of man to let him.

"Sure; I'll be here," he replied and hung up.

Caroline took one last gulp of wine, leaving almost half a glass. Later she would need it, so she stuck it in the fridge and slipped on a pair of low kitten heels. Grabbing her purse and giving herself a once over in the wall mirror near the door, she liked that she saw her look wasn't in complete overkill for their date. She would be sending all messages in the same direction tonight.

The date went surprisingly well; Tyler had been the perfect gentleman, as always, from beginning to end. Caroline had been friendly, but distant as intended. After a few glasses of wine each, she loosened up enough and was at least able to have a good time. He was such a good guy after all; kind, funny, supportive, espresso brown eyes, perfect straight teeth, muscles that could hold her oh so close...Oh God her thoughts were deteriorating quickly, she noticed on the walk home. It was such a nice evening that she couldn't decline when he offered to walk with her. He hadn't even mentioned their relationship status over dinner. She had to stay strong. Stay strong. Stay...strong? He was telling a joke and she laughed, almost hypnotized by his smile. At this point, Caroline had half convinced herself to invite him up to her place and worry about the consequences in the morning while he made breakfast—because he was that good. Trying to gather her reserve as they reached the outside of her building, Caroline sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Tyler.

"Care, I had a really nice time tonight," he said softly.

"Me, too," she replied, "I'm glad we could do this." They were standing close to each other and she knew he was looking down at her begging-to-be-kissed lips. And then he opened his big mouth.

"I was thinking, maybe we could meet again soon. My mother is hosting the town's party two weekends from now; we could make it a small getaway for the two of us," he said convincingly. Caroline felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over her head and her thoughts immediately cleared. Had she really just been giving this man a starry-eyed look? The same man who wanted to trap her in a relationship? _Really, _Caroline Anne Forbes?!

"Wow, Tyler a weekend away sounds nice, but I've got so much on my plate right now. I can't take the time off," she replied, sounding regretful, "And technically we're not together right now, I'd hate to give your parents the wrong impression."

"We could be, if you wanted, Care," he tried.

She smiled politely and said, "I can't be in a committed relationship at this point in my life, Ty. You know it would be you if I could. You're_ the_ perfect guy—this just isn't the right time."

"I know; you're always telling me," he said wistfully, "I guess I just can't take no for an answer with you. I'll wait for you if you need time." Oh God, he was killing her.

"I think it's better if we maintain our friendship right now, Ty. I don't want to lead you on if I'm never ready to settle down," she said back to him in the nicest way she knew how.

"Okay. That's fine with me for now. I know when to give it a rest," he said chuckling at himself and Caroline couldn't help but smile in return, "But I also know when to pick my battles. I'm not giving up on you, Caroline." She didn't know how to respond to that comment without being rudely straightforward. He swooped down and pecked her cheek quickly and innocently.

"Goodnight," he said with finality and she was relieved their heart-to-heart was over.

"'Night, Tyler," she replied.

Caroline turned around and entered the glass doors of her building, passing the concierge and got into an elevator. She noted with relief that it was empty once she got inside. Leaning against the wall as the lift carried her up, she let out a long sigh. Dear heaven, after that encounter and no sexy time, she definitely needed another glass of wine before she went to bed. And maybe some rocky-road ice cream.

Sun peaked in through her east-facing windows early the next morning at six thirty, causing Caroline to scrunch her face and pull the duvet over her head in protest. It was way too early to be up on a Saturday, why hadn't she remembered to close the blinds last night? Oh yeah, two additional glasses of Pinot and some ice cream later and she'd barely made it into her bed. Groaning with a headache, but knowing her mind would not allow her to sleep again this morning, Caroline threw back the covers and flopped out of bed. She felt too lazy for the studio, so mindlessly she changed into some loose fitting shorts and a tank before laying out her yoga mat in front of the television in her living room. Flicking on her DVD player, she selected a relaxing yoga session and began her workout.

An hour later, feeling completely stretched from limb to limb and re-energized, Caroline made a light breakfast of oatmeal and berries before deciding that the day looked too beautiful not to go out for a run. Quickly she exchanged her shorts for a pair of cropped yoga pants and slipped on her Nike runners. She put a headphone in each ear on the elevator ride down to the lobby and started her walk to a nearby park that had a running trail; it was one of the only large green spaces actually in the city's core. She made it to the park in less than thirty minutes and began a slow jog to start off. Only Caroline and God knew how long it had been since she worked on her cardio. She felt herself slowly getting back into her groove; after all, she had been the head cheerleader three years running when she had been in high school.

Caroline ran for a while, doing lap after lap, and feeling more in shape than she had in months. It felt good to be active in the outdoors, it always had. Her phone buzzed from her pocket and she answered it, slowing her pace to a walk. Still breathing heavily, she spoke into the mouthpiece of her headphones, "Hello?"

"Care, it's Stefan. Morning," her PA greeted.

"Stef! What are you doing calling me on a Saturday? Don't you know the meaning of sleeping in? I'm _trying_ to get into Lexi's good books you know," she answered back.

"Lexi is in a good mood today—actually she's making breakfast now. She says not to worry that I do these things to myself," he paused a second before yelling at his wife, "Hey! I do not!" Caroline laughed at their cuteness. If there was one couple she admired, it was this one.

"Stefan, just tell me what you need to so you can get back to your weekend!" she exclaimed in reprimand.

"Right. I forgot to mention this before I left yesterday; I wanted to remind you about the charity auction you're participating in, in a few weeks. It's the first weekend in June, so you should start working on your speech. If you want, I—"

"Oh you're right; I totally forgot, Stef. I will work on it this afternoon. _You _will not! Now please, promise me you will do no work today or tomorrow and come fresh into the office on Monday morning," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, promise," he said, caving—probably under the pressure of both his boss and his wife's death glare.

"Good, see you Monday," she said.

"Bye, Care," he stated and ended the call. Caroline smiled to herself and looked down at her phone to choose a new song; why not, she could run a little longer. She barely caught the faint "Look out!" or the red flash in her right peripheral before being hit in the side of her head with a hard whack. Ouch, what the hell! A red frisbee lay at her feet, still wobbling before it finally stilled on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, holding her head where it had been struck. Who the hell had thrown that? And in her direction no less! She didn't even have a chance to straighten herself back to a standing position before she was completely bowled over into the grass by a big dog.

Caroline was coughing under the weight of the dog that was now sitting directly over her diaphragm, seemingly smiling down at her with its tail wagging behind. "Get off me!" she squealed, but her voice only seemed to provoke the beast because it promptly leaned over to lick her face in big strokes. Squealing even louder and now trying to wiggle her way out from under the big dog, Caroline found it was too heavy to move on her own and had no wish to change their current position. Oh boy, when she finally got out of this, she was going to give the son of a bitch who owned this dog a piece of her mind. And when she said a piece of her mind, she meant_ all_ of it. Ready to lose her mind, she finally heard a voice calling loudly and coming closer.

"Frank! Frank!"

"Frank, where are you?"

"Frank, there you are—oh my God. Move, you big oaf; get off this poor woman."

That was how Caroline found herself, pressed into the grass, fuming silently as the owner removed his animal from her chest. She didn't even care that he had a hot Welsh accent right now.

"Here, let me help you up, sweetheart," the voice said, leaning down to take her hand into his big, rough one.

"Oh you're damned right, you're going to help me up, you—" Caroline began as she was suddenly met with the most stunning set of blue eyes she'd ever seen. She froze in shock and gasped, both in awe and recognition that he seemed familiar. Same cool eyes, same smooth jaw line and sexy stubble, same full lips that she had wanted so badly to kiss...Her eyes widened with realization. Nik?!

* * *

**A/N: And, yup, leaving you with a cliffy! Next chapter will continue this encounter, in full detail, from Klaus' POV. **

**Stay tuned and send me some encouragement!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it features our star pairing. Thank-you for all the feedback so far; it's greatly appreciated. I am developing this story slowly with a purpose, so there won't be much "cutting to the chase" for now-but it will come!**

**Enjoy!**

Heartbreaker

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

Klaus woke up that morning feeling exhausted, realizing more and more that the next few months with Rebekah living with him were going to be, quite frankly, a pain in his arse. Today was the only day this week where he had the opportunity to sleep in later than oh-seven-hundred hours and his original plan was to spend most of the day in bed or on the couch. Apparently his dear sister and canine friend had other plans because the clock had barely struck eight when he heard their respective squealing and yelping down the hall. They had barely known each other for a few weeks, and already he could see they brought out the worst in each other. Not that it was difficult to rile up Rebekah. But, being the good older brother he was, and knowing he'd never be able to get back to sleep at this point, Klaus rose from his bed with a sigh and quickly slid on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before joining them in the hallway.

"Where's the fire at?" he asked jokingly. Frank barrelled towards him, excitedly. Rebekah did not look impressed and was trying to pick off each individual dog hair that had managed to attach itself to her outfit.

"It's your _dog_, Nik. I've given him everything he should require. Food, water, toys. God I've even stooped low enough to play tug-o-war with the little bugger," she said with a huff and crossed her arms, "He won't stop harassing me."

Klaus chuckled in response. "He just wants his morning walk is all," he said. He bent down to play with Frank's ears. "Don't you, chap? You just need some fresh air from all the perfume stinking up the place." He wasn't used to the offending smell either. It made sense to some extent; neither he nor Frank was used to sharing their living space with a woman.

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know that it's the new line from Ralph Lauren. If he doesn't like it, it must be a reflection of his owner's poor taste," Rebekah said snippily.

"You know what, Bekah? I think you're complaining to cover up how much you really like Frank," Klaus teased and stood up.

"Yeah, that's totally it, Nik," she snorted.

"Alright you brute," he said talking to the dog, "We'll go out for a walk. But first some coffee and breakfast are in order."

"Good luck with that! There's barely anything in this place to eat. I wonder how you've managed to keep any meat on your bones, Niklaus," Rebekah scolded.

"Look, not everyone is on the next fad vegan/gluten-free/acai-berry/chia-seed diet," He replied sarcastically, "Some people are more than satisfied with good old bacon and eggs. Right, Frank?"

"Oh very clever, Nik. Team up against me with the hound, why don't you? Of course he's bound to appreciate bacon over egg whites!" Came her prissy response as they made their way into his kitchen.

"No need to be a Pissy-Patty, sister; there's a supermarket nearby. We can go this afternoon to stock up, if you'd like," he told her. As much as he enjoyed teasing his sister, he knew better than to leave her unappeased. To do so would only bring him much regret in the future—and possibly a cupboard overflowing with quinoa.

After numerous attempts to come up with something edible for Rebekah's breakfast and much complaining on her part, Klaus had been able to take Frank out. They had already run three miles around his neighbourhood when he felt the pup was finally beginning to tire out. Sure that both he and Frank could agree—more time was needed away from his sister before their shopping expedition began, so Klaus brought them to a park. He made a game of throwing their brand new red frisbee over and over across a long stretch of grass, watching as his dog would catch and retrieve. Klaus got ready to make his last throw before returning to the condo.

"Last one, Frank! Make it a good one!" he called out, adding a little more power behind his throw before releasing the red saucer to fly up the air. There must have been a change in the wind, as his aim was never off, because the frisbee began to curve towards the gravel path just as a runner was passing through a break in the shrubs. Quickly realizing what was about to occur, he yelled "Look out!" into a hand cupped over his mouth. It didn't matter, because the stupid disk had been too quick and whacked the poor woman right in the side of her head. Frank did not appear to understand what had happened because he continued dashing after his toy at breakneck speed. The woman picked up the weapon of assault and Klaus had a sinking feeling of doom in his belly. Oh shit.

He saw Frank jump and heard a shriek of surprise before the two of them disappeared from his view. Klaus cursed under his breath and started running towards the spot he'd last seen them.

"Frank! Frank!" he called out, "Frank, where are you?" His run slowed to a jog as he approached the spot. He looked beyond the tall bushes and his eyes widened at the sight. Frank was sitting on top of a petite blonde woman, licking her face with reckless abandon, while she was squirming beneath his weight.

"Frank, there you are—oh my God. Move you big oaf; get off this poor woman." He grabbed his dog by the harness and yanked him away from her in one swift motion. Quickly instructing the beast to sit, Klaus turned back to the woman lying in the grass and eyed her from head-to-toe to check for any obvious injuries. He bent over her and stretched out an arm to her.

"Here, let me help you up, sweetheart," he crooned, hoping she wouldn't be hurt—or overly upset. He looked down at her face, that she had wiped off with her sweater, and saw it was red; she looked as mad as a hornet.

"Oh you're damned right, you're going to help me up, you—" uh oh, he was about to be laid into by the little thing of a woman. They locked eyes and he felt a tug of déjà vu looking into her crystal blue irises. He shook the sensation and helped her to stand, steadying her as she wobbled. She snatched her delicate, soft hands from his grasp angrily and before she could give him a chance to say a word she bit into him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she accused.

"Are you alright? I cannot begin to describe how apologetic I am, miss...?" he started.

"Oh I'm not falling for that! Does that trick work on all women you throw frisbees at?!" Frank sat idly by, wagging his tail happily. "And why did you let that menace off his leash? Are you stupid?"

This wasn't how he imagined the encounter to proceed; most women would have taken one up-and-down look at him, allow him to make sure they were in fact unharmed before easily doling out words of forgiveness and even asking to exchange numbers. _I should call you later, just to make sure you're alright_, he would say—and they would fall for it. Unfortunately, the woman standing in front of him, huffing and puffing, waiting for him to say _something_, did not seem like the type of woman to fall for his tricks. He wasn't even going to bother. He focused his gaze on her face, noticing she possessed beautiful features despite her roll around in the ground and the reddened area at her temple.

"No, actually, I don't make a habit of sending my dog after anyone. I'm sorry the frisbee hit you, sweetheart. When you picked it up, he must have assumed you wanted to play. I know he was _very_ wrong in that assumption, which is why I am apologizing," he said. She looked ready to burst she was so furious. "Well you're _very_ lucky," she spat, mocking him, "It seems the only damage done is a few grass stains."

"Are you sure? You don't have pain anywhere?" Klaus wanted to be sure.

"No. I'm fine," she said. The woman reached back to pull her hair of its pony tail, bringing a leaf down with it. He felt another odd wave of recognition wash over him as her wavy blonde locks fell around her face, but he couldn't place the memory. Had she been one of his patients? A family member? Staff? Surely he would remember a pretty face like hers with the smart mouth to match. He eyed her closely, trying to figure it all out.

"Look, if you're done checking me out now, I'm going to go," she told him. He wanted to ask if they had met before, but he didn't really feel like having his balls crushed by this fierce Amazon of a woman. "I am sorry, if it's any consolation," was all he said. She turned around and started mumbling to herself, probably a slew of other things she wanted to say to him. He watched as she stalked away from him, making it a few steps before letting out of cry of pain and falling to the ground again. Klaus rushed over to her, Frank following at his heels.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked and bent down to look at her more closely.

"I'm fine! Can't you just go away?" she complained, cheeks bright red. Klaus grabbed her left leg, completely ignoring her embarrassment and examined her ankle. He tried to ignore how smooth her skin felt under his touch.

"Hmm, looks like you rolled on it, love. Probably a sprain," he said pensively.

"Oh gee; thanks Sherlock. Now let me go!" she exclaimed, tugging her leg out of his grip. She winced in pain with the movement. "See, it hurts doesn't it?" he scolded lightly, "Let me help you over to a bench." He could tell by her expression that the last thing she wanted to do was accept his help. Without any alternatives, and as she was clearly not interested in falling a third time, she reluctantly took his outstretched hand. Klaus leant his support and noticed how light she felt, with her side pressed against his own. He couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like with other parts of her pressed against him. Although from her response to him so far, it appeared that he would not be finding out. They made it over to the nearest park bench and he slowly lowered her to a sitting position. She exhaled a sigh of relief and he wasn't sure if it was because she was sitting safely or because he had let her go. He tied Frank's leash to the bench and bent down to take another look at her ankle that was already swelling up.

"I'm going to feel your ankle. Let me know if you feel pain, alright?" he said and looked up to meet her eyes. God, she was so beautiful and the sun was shining around her, forming an angel's halo around her head. She looked down at him questioningly, but nodded. Well, he would take what he could get. Klaus gingerly took off her shoe and sock and then began lightly pressing his right second two digits on the top of her foot, progressing downwards. She didn't move or didn't indicate any discomfort, but held his gaze and Klaus found he was unable to look away. The air suddenly became thick and difficult to take in as he moved his hand along the outer aspect of her foot, the other holding her calf in place. Her sudden intake of breath alerted him.

"Painful?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"A bit," she replied. He let go of her leg and cleared his throat.

"I don't think it's broken, but definitely a sprain. We should wrap it up," he told her.

"Wrap it? With what exactly?" she questioned, looking around.

"There's a drug store nearby. I can run there quickly and grab a tensor," he offered. He wondered why he was going to so much trouble for a woman who not fifteen minutes ago was biting his head off. Was it because he genuinely cared when someone needed medical attention? Of course he gave one-hundred and fifty percent when providing patient care. Or was it for the reason that she was gorgeous and feisty all mixed into one and he didn't want to stop talking to her? Perhaps he could admit it was a bit of both.

"You really don't have to do that," she said, "I'm sure I can manage."

"And I'm sure that I insist. Now, can you promise that my friend Frank here will remain unharmed before I return?" he said as a joke, sending her one of his dazzling smiles. She conceded to his charm with a small laugh.

"He'll be fine. I'm more worried about being attacked again," she said, but her tone was light-hearted. "OK. I'll be back shortly," he promised and left.

Sending a small prayer of thanks that he had brought his wallet with him, Klaus made the short walk to the store and was on his way again to the bench with tensor in hand in no time at all. He was relieved to find that she was still sitting there with his dog. He bent before her again and effortlessly tied the bandage above, around, and below her ankle. Completing the task by tying two ends together, he rolled back on his heels to examine his handy work.

"Too tight?" he asked.

"Nope; it's perfect. Thank-you," she said and showed him a true smile. She leaned down to finger the bandage, "It feels better already." He moved to sit beside her on the bench.

"No problem. If the pain doesn't get any better or you're unable to walk on it within the next few days, I'd advise having an x-ray done. But with a little rest, elevation, and some Tylenol I think you'll be fine, sweetheart," he responded. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"My name isn't 'sweetheart'," she said grouchily. And suddenly he remembered why she had seemed so familiar all along. It all clicked into place; she was the woman he met at the bar several weeks ago...The one he had been about to take back to his place. The last woman he'd have had in his bed before Rebekah made her untimely reappearance in his life.

"No. It isn't, is it?" He said more to himself than anything, "It's Caroline, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And we met before today. At Mystic, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Mhmm." She was looking at her feet. Where had the confident tigress run off to?

"Well, I must confess, I don't know which personality I prefer—the little seductress from the dance floor or literally the _down to earth_ girl before me now." He really wasn't doing himself any favours by teasing her, but he couldn't help wanting her eyes on him again. She looked at him, unimpressed by the joke.

"Are you always this rude, Nik?" she asked, "Or am I just special?" The way she said his name gave him a shudder. He gave her a smirk, "Good memory—to be fair, I aim to be straightforward in all cases. If I'm to be considered rude, I suppose there's no helping it. And if memory serves me, you are indeed special, Caroline."

She scoffed, "Nice try. I won't be seduced by any of your cheesy lines, you know."

"Of course not. You weren't fishing for compliments either, now were you, love?" he asked, knowingly digging his own grave by incurring her anger. He just couldn't help himself.

"From you?! Hah!" she crossed her arms and looked away from him. He only chuckled in response to her antics.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking, how is it possible that you and the guy I met a few weeks ago are _actually_ the same person!" she exclaimed, and then looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by her own outburst.

"I can assure you, the man you danced with that night and the one in front of you now are the very same _Nik_," he replied with heat. He recalled that night clearly now—how good she had felt in his hands when they danced. She was wild and sexy; he remembered he had been greatly disappointed when she left the bar that night. Without him. What a coincidence was it that they had run into each other again?

"Prove it," she challenged, looking directly at him.

"Certainly; Let me take you out," he said it as more of a demand than a request, "I would offer to take you for a coffee now, but you see, Frank doesn't much like being a third wheel. And I'm sure you would appreciate the chance to clean up beforehand," he teased, referring to her untidy appearance.

She looked as if she was ready to rip him a new one. "Fine!" she exclaimed. "You have one date to try and impress me. Don't think I'll go easy on you," she said haughtily. "And allow me to point out that it's _your dog's_ fault that I am a mess right now!" He could only laugh out loud in response—her cute, outraged face made it too difficult for him to resist.

"One date is all I'll need. I'm sure Frank is terribly sorry for the earlier mishap as am I," he told her. Said canine looked up from his relaxed position at hearing his name called.

"I guess I can't stay mad at him—he's pretty cute," she said about Frank, but she was looking at him. He would swear by the look in her eyes she was _not _talking about his pet.

"Cute? I think I prefer handsome, manly, sexy..." he started with a smirk.

"Not you! I was talking about _Frank_," she giggled and reached down to pet his head. The beast nearly purred as he enjoyed her ministrations and Klaus couldn't help but want her to touch him instead.

"Anyway, I should get going. Thanks again for playing doctor," she spoke.

"You're welcome. I suppose you're hoping I'll conveniently forget to ask for your number?" he reminded playfully.

"Oh right," she said before pulling out a pen and slip of paper from God knows where—women had a way of doing things that he knew men would never understand. She scrawled her digits in perfect penmanship and handed him the paper. "Here. Don't chicken out now," she taunted. He took it from her, the gentle touch of their hands sending a delightful electrical shock up his arm. Klaus folded and pocketed the paper and then assisted her to stand.

He walked with her and hailed a taxi, sending her on her way before heading back to his own place. Klaus walked down the street with a devilish smirk on his face; he would show her that he was exactly the same man she had met all those nights ago. In his bed, on the couch, in the shower; hell anywhere she'd let him. Klaus would take her bait because he was always ready to face a new undertaking, especially one as tempting as Caroline.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading; please drop a review to let me know what you thought :)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
